


Long Sleeves

by Thoseearbudthings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Self Harm, Suicide, calum is just mentioned briefly, i just had to write something, im sorry, this is really short, this made me sad, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoseearbudthings/pseuds/Thoseearbudthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke loves playing in the rain. Michael loves watching the rain. Michael wears long sleeves a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Sleeves

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is crappy. It's unedited. I just really needed to write something, so here it is. I hope you like it.

Luke is five and he loves it when it rains. Sometimes his mom will let him play in it and that’s his favorite thing to do. When he comes in after playing in the rain, Liz will make him hot chocolate and cookies after he gets all dried off. 

Luke is seven now and there’s a new family moving in across the street from his house. It’s just a mom and a little boy. Luke doesn’t see them much. His mom tells him that the little boys mom is very sad. He thinks that that’s silly because everybody should be happy. His mom makes cupcakes that night and Luke decides to take two over to the boy across the street. Maybe his mom will be happy then. 

When Luke is eight, he notices that he only sees the boy when it rains. The boy sits at the window and watches the rain fall out of the clouds. Sometimes Luke waves at him and the boy smiles back. Luke wonders why the boy never comes outside to play. Liz says that his mom won’t let him.

Luke turned nine a few months ago and the boy who watches the rain is in his class. The boys name is Michael and he’s really cool. Michael plays outside with Luke sometimes. One day Luke asks Michael if he can stay the night at his house because he really wants Michael to see his new Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle toy. The boys sleep on the living room floor that night because they were watching the rain.

Michael is 13 and Luke is 12 and they’re best friends. They have sleepovers and play video games together. Michael even calls Liz mom. One day Michael stops coming over. Luke learns that Michaels mom died. Everyone at school says it was suicide. Michaels grandmother moves in with him. Luke doesn’t see Michael very much anymore. 

Luke is 15 and he doesn’t talk to Michael. He sees him at school and he’s always alone. Luke hangs out with Calum Hood now. Calum asks why the boy with the weird hair doesn’t talk to anyone. Luke says he doesn’t know. 

One day Michael wears long sleeves. He starts wearing long sleeves every day. Luke doesn’t think anything of it.

Michael doesn’t come to school for a few days. Luke gets worried. The ambulance comes down his street and parks across from his house. He sees a body in a bag and Michaels grandmother on the porch crying. Michael found a way out. It was raining outside

Luke thinks he could’ve helped Michael. Luke thinks he was a bad friend.

One day Luke wears long sleeves.


End file.
